


Новое начало

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Паледжина вступила в орден Добрых Путников и навестила своего друга Хранителя на праздники.





	Новое начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780888) by [LunaRowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena). 



Паледжина облокотилась о перила балкона и посмотрела вниз, во двор Каэд Нуа. Снег падал мягкими хлопьями и уже налип на крыши часовни и мастерской. Странно было это — снова быть здесь, когда всё уже изменилось. В зале позади шло своим чередом громкое празднество. Паледжина приехала в Каэд Нуа встретить новый год, просто потому что... больше идти было некуда. И даже перед друзьями предстать в новом обличье, уже не той яростной и гордой дочерью Вайлии, что раньше, было тяжело.

— Слушай, вся движуха вообще-то внутри, — Хиравиас прислонился плечом к перилам. Кончик его уха едва торчал над поручнем.

— Тогда странно, что ты тоже здесь, — приподняла бровь Паледжина.

— А, ну, — он пожал плечами, — Эдер перебрал и начал петь. Я готов стерпеть многое, но не издевательства над «Балладой об Ондре и Абидоне».

— Это не воодушевляет вернуться, амико, — она чуть улыбнулась.

— Всё лучше, чем стоять здесь одной и киснуть.

— Я не кисну, — Паледжина отвела взгляд ко двору Каэд Нуа. А после со вздохом повернулась обратно к Хиравиасу и, помедлив, добавила: — Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Тот криво ухмыльнулся.

— Да за два лестничных пролета слышно, как ты хандришь, — кивком головы он указал на ее нагрудник. — Не мог не заметить, что броня у тебя уже не такая солнечная.

Паледжина коснулась груди, откуда соскоблили пять солнц, и снова вздохнула.

— Герцогам не понравилось, что я переписала их торговое соглашение. Меня изгнали.

Хиравиас дернул ухом, сбросив скопившийся на нем снег.

— Мне жаль, Паледжина.

Она лишь повела плечом.

— Я нарушила прямой приказ, потому что считала себя умнее. Этого следовало ожидать, — не обращая внимания на холод, она провела пальцами по снегу на поручне. — Я так злилась сначала. Винила герцогов в близорукости. Хранителя, что он не остановил меня. Но в конце концов смирилась с тем, что виновата сама, — Паледжина столкнула снег, и он упал на выступ внизу. — Я уехала из Республик и вступила в орден Добрых Путников. Это... неплохо. Я знаю, что приношу в мир добро. Просто...

— Всё перевернулось вверх тормашками, и тебе сложно привыкнуть, — закончил за нее Хиравиас.

— Да, именно. Всю свою жизнь я посвятила Республикам, а теперь... — Паледжина вглянула на Хиравиаса. — Ты сам столкнулся с чем-то похожим, когда сменил Галавейна на Ваэля, так?

— Ну, — Хиравиас зарылся пальцами в волосы и взъерошил их, стряхивая снег, — к Ваэлю я перешел всё-таки добровольно и не так резко. Но да. Сейчас я совсем не тот Хиравиас, какого вы встретили. Но думаю, что менять приоритеты не так уж и плохо. Гибкость, умение приспосабливаться — это и есть жизнь.

— Даже когда приспосабливаться больно.

— Думаю, это всё часть большого божественного замысла.

Паледжина фыркнула.

— Не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь верить, несмотря на всё, что мы о них узнали.

Хиравиас рассмеялся.

— Нет, я тут вообще-то безуспешно пытаюсь тебя подбодрить, так что откажусь от теологической дискуссии. Но ты права, они те еще говнюки.

Уголки её губ дрогнули, и теперь на её лице можно было прочитать почти настоящую улыбку.

— Спасибо, что пытаешься.

— А для чего еще друзья нужны? Именно для этого, а еще чтобы смеяться над тем, как снег лежит на твоих перьях.

— Я думала, у нас душевный разговор, — Паледжина раздраженно распушилась, и снег осыпался ей на плечи.

— Да ладно тебе, он и правда душевный, — Хиравиас ласково ткнул ее. — Просто не теряй надежды. Если с тобой случилось полное дерьмо, еще не значит, что и дальше будет дерьмово. А если и будет, то просто дай жизни пинка под зад и требуй большего. Ну и на крайний случай у тебя есть мы.

Она наконец-то улыбнулась искренне.

— Вы и ваши чудесные голоса.

— Ну да, не все мы Эдеры, — Хиравиас указал ухом на зал. — Кстати, кажется, он закончил, ну или Хранитель убедил его замолчать. Может, ты не заметила, но тут холодно, а внутри есть горячительное.

— Петь следующая я точно не буду.

Хиравиас подмигнул, во всяком случае, так Паледжине, несмотря на его одноглазость, показалось.

— А для чего еще нужны друзья, как не толкать на безумные поступки по пьяни?

— Чтобы выслушать, когда жизнь «полное дерьмо».

— Я бы тебя обнял, но ты же меня убьешь.

— Да, не надо объятий, — Паледжина развернулась к залу. — Теперь я, наверное, готова вернуться.

— Тогда после тебя, выпьем за новое начало.

— Да, за новое начало.

Паледжина расправила плечи и шагнула в замок, где ее ждали любящие друзья.


End file.
